


Children Of Hurín: The Happy One

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beleg does not understand this weird hairy thing, Crack, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fingon is a great friend, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Ibûn lives, Lalaith Lives, Like a good daughter, Lúthien visits her parents, Mîm dies, Saeros always dies, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Túrin can smile now, he likes games, we hate that guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: In which Hurín's friendship with Elves is utilised to the fullest, Morwen takes no bullshit, Beren and Lúthien exist and Beleg as a Very Good Fighter can dodge a wildly waving sword.
Relationships: Beleg Cúthalion & Túrin Turambar, Beleg Cúthalion/Nellas, Húrin Thalion & Niënor Níniel, Húrin Thalion/Morwen Eledhwen, Niënor Níniel & Túrin Turambar, Niënor Níniel & Túrin Turambar & Urwen Lalaith, Niënor Níniel & Urwen Lalaith, Túrin Turambar & Urwen Lalaith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Children Of Hurín: The Happy One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasticoncer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/gifts).



> See Fantasticoncer, I can write happy stuff.

Lalaith gets ill. So does Turín. But Hurín is friends with the Elves, and these are his children that are dying, and asking for aid in these circumstances is perfectly acceptable. No matter how much Morwen complains about charity. He loves his wife, but she is so very proud. 

Hurín sneaks away in the middle of the night and returns with an elven physician, compliments of Fingon who intends to visit Very Soon because Children. 

The physician is Very Good - Fingon's personal one in fact. He has Túrin up and demanding to see Lalaith within a couple of hours. Said child apparently was much sicker, but the elf is one of the best that there is, and by the time that High King Fingon visits, both are bouncing around in agonised anticipation of seeing the High King of the Elves. 

He is rather shorter than they expected, but the shine of his armour and the amount of gold in his dark hair more than makes up for it. Also, he loves children and spends more time playing with them than doing Grown Up Things. Morwen throws up her hands and says that if all Beleriand is overturned and perishes in fire it will be on Húrin's head. 

The Nírnaeth still happens. Fingon still dies, Húrin is still captured. Dor-Lómin is still given to the Easterlings who still run riot but avoid Morwen & co. 

Morwen however, bends her pride a little for once. She does not send Túrin and Lalaith to Doriath. Instead she goes with them. 

Thingol is a little more wary of accepting Morwen Eledhwen and her children into his kingdom than if it had been merely a small boy and two old retainers on the brink of death anyway. But Melian has heard the Song, and she knows just how much weighs on this little family. And Thingol knows that Bad Things Happen when you don't listen to Melian. 

Túrin grows up strong and healthy, and his laughter comes quicker with a mother and two sister by his side. It takes longer, but Thingol warms to the three rambunctious human children and favours their mother. 

Lúthien and Beren visit occasionally and bring Dior with them, who is always fascinated by these human cousins. These visits are particularly good for Morwen and Beren, who have given up their people for those that they love and are very relieved to have a family member who remembers the House of Bëor with them. 

Beren takes Túrin under his wing until Beleg steals him off to the border marches for a few years. Lúthien learns of her husband's people from Morwen, who is still bitter about accepting charity but has learned to bend her pride a little. 

Morgoth's curse slips through the barriers and Saeros gets a cup thrown at him. It still injures him, but Morwen was the one who threw it and he is wise enough to keep quiet because Túrin learnt a lot from his mother and both Queen and Princess are friendly with her. 

Instead he ambushes Túrin the next day. This time however, he is walking with his cousin Dior and talking animatedly about the Dragon-Helm of Dor-Lómin versus the Ring of Barahir. 

Saeros fires an arrow at the human boy he hates but hits the prince instead. Thingol and Melian summarily banish Saeros before their daughter can tear herself away from her son's side long enough to do something horrible. Melian may have cursed him just a teeny tiny little bit but he shot her grandson. It's allowed. 

Túrin blames himself (even if no one else does) and goes off into the wilds of Beleriand. Everyone sighs and facepalms and Beleg draws the 'Go Get Túrin Out Of This Mess' card. 

Said human still gets caught up with the outlaws, but whips them into something resembling a battalion of Doriath and they go hunting orcs. There is some dissent until Túrin shares out the spoils he knows will not belong to anyone anymore and why not use them to secure the loyalty of these bandits. 

The encounter with Mîm is a little different. Mîm sees Túrin dresses in elven mail and, believing him an elf, sneaks in to cut his throat. Túrin utilises his go-to reaction for being woken by something sharp. Funnily enough, when he wakes up in the morning, a weird dwarf-like thing is lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Ibûn turns out to be more reasonable than his father and approaches them with an apology for the actions of his rather irrational parent and an offer of shelter. 

Beleg turns up while they're hiking to Amon Rúdh and Ibûn invites the new guy along on the ride. He's so excited, maybe now they will have enough people to play something other than Chess. Like Poker! Or Charades. He is leaning towards Wink-Murder though, he loves that. 

Beleg is slightly creeped out by this tiny grinning hairy thing with it's offers of party games but figures that it's small enough for him to kill without making much of a fuss if things go wrong. 

Turns out he doesn't have to worry about Ibûn. The guy is like a manical teddy bear. 

It's Khîm they need to watch out for, but no one realises this until a load of orcs come knocking. Beleg kills Khîm without much of a fuss and Ibûn scurries around trying to hide the games. 

The orcs end up taking Tûrin (because Orders) and Ibûn (because he has such cool games). 

Beleg goes sneaking off after the orcs and meets Gwindor. He is Very Shocked about realising who this scarred guy is because man Gwindor was hot before the Nírnaeth.

In any case Gwindor and Beleg save the human and the grinning teddy bear but Beleg's hand still slips. Tûrin grabs the sharp pokey thing and waves it around wildly. Beleg employs Stop Drop and Roll and it is surprisingly effective actually. He lives!

Túrin slices his bow string though and Beleg is Not Happy about that. He needs to use that bow! So they pop in at Nargothrond to drop off Gwindor and get a new bow string for Beleg's bow. Priorities are not necessarily in that order. 

Finduilas thinks the new kid is kinda cute, but Beleg is cuter even if they have a weird insane teddy bear thing. Gwindor however, she decides, just looks edgy with his new scars and she actually likes them a lot. Orodreth is hesitant about their marriage because Gwindor only has one hand and it might make it a bit hard for him to protect you darling what about this other guy called Steve, so Finduilas drags Gwindor up to where the new guys are leaving now that they have a replacement bowstring. After some negotiations, Finduilas and Gwindor join the pair (plus Ibûn) to have a Vegas wedding Doriath style. 

Morwen is Not Impressed by her son's antics, but Beren and Lúthien think that Gwindor and Finduilas are super adorable and throw a huge wedding for the pair. 

Dior meets Nimloth at the party and Lúthien has to give her son a Talk about marriage and what constitutes it. 

Orodreth is Very Mad about his daughter just eloping and builds a bridge because Nargothrond is just as good as Menegroth which has a huge bridge. Ulmo does not deal with this bullshit well and the bridge keeps getting flooded and broken. 

Orodreth gives up and sulks. 

Beleg meets Nellas again and decides that she is actually pretty cute. Túrin now knows way too much about his mentor's love-life. And Nellas' deep brown eyes. Way, way too much. 

Lalaith just laughs and Niënor laughs so hard she cries. Morwen wonders why she bothers. 

They never visit Brethil. Why they visit a tiny remote settlement in the woods far away?

Morgoth gets bored because his curse isn't sticking and releases Húrin. 

Húrin finds Dor-Lómin overrun and heads for Doriath. He meets Túrin's band of merry men wandering around trying not to die and to find their captain. So he becomes their leader and takes back Dor-Lómin. Smashing Brodda's face in is highly satisfying. 

Morgoth regrets letting Húrin go. He thought it would cause trouble but no it isn't. 

After doing pest control Húrin finally makes it to Doriath. Thingol and Melian are glad to see him because of course they are he's finally escaped from Angband but also kinda sad because they will miss Morwen & co.

Finduilas and Gwindor come to Dor-Lómin because Finduilas is still Kinda Mad at her judgy father and also quite liked these humans because they are very cool and also they have a talking teddy bear that knows the best game.

Everyone lives happily ever after, except Beleg and Nellas who can never decide where to live and keep moving every year or so. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do not judge my weird shit okay. 
> 
> Comment and kudos ☺


End file.
